The present invention relates to a storage and order-picking system comprising order-picking stations for manually picking articles to order containers, wherein the articles are pre-picked in a “batchwise” manner before being distributed to the order containers, i.e. they are assembled in groups and retrieved from a ware-house in accordance with the group.